Love behind the bruises
by dancergirl8295
Summary: "He hits you, he punches you, he throws you to the ground, but you believe that there is love behind every bruise he makes." Cam-Claire-Josh. Short Story about abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**The Beginning **

Every relationship starts off great then gets a little shaky and then finally back to wonderful. Your relationship was still in the shaky stage, it's been in that shaky stage for a while now. Your still waiting for the wonderful.

The start off was great though, it was like a fairytale to you. Your boyfriend, Cam Fisher, was a perfect romantic. Surprising you with flowers and holding your hand down the hall were all some of the little things that he did to make you feel special. He only made you feel special for six months then things started to get shaky.

The two of you started fighting, but that's normal for a couple that has been together for a while. Then he started questioning where you were all the time and became a little controlling when you started hanging out with Josh Hotz, but that's normal. He was just a little jealous.

"Why have you been hanging out with him so much?" Cam asked from inside your bedroom.

You had just got back from Josh's house because you were finishing a project for school and stayed a little while longer to listen to his new stereo. You and Josh have been friends since you guys were in diapers he was like a brother. I guess Cam didn't think of him as just your brother.

"We were just finishing a project for school." You told him and for the first time you were afraid to take a step towards him. "How did you get in here?"

"I didn't think finishing a project for school would take three hours." He responded. He ignored your question.

He began taking steps towards to you and your breath stopped. Your knees locked and your head started to spin. For the first time, you felt fear when you were around him. You felt fear of him.

"I saw you two through his window." He grabs your wrists and forcefully pushes you against your door.

"I just went to his room to listen to his new stereo, that's all." You plead towards him. All you want is his forgiveness because you feel guilty for making him feel this way. You feel guilty for hurting him.

"So, you just decided to ignore my call's and hang out in another boy's bedroom." He squeezes your wrists tighter and tighter, trying to force an explanation out of you. You just can't give him a good explanation and the pain is getting worse and worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You repeat the words over and over again. Tears brim your innocent blue eyes and you find it hard to catch your breath. How could you do this to him?

"I love you, I love you with all my heart, and this is how you repay me." He let's go of one of your wrists and grabs your face, forcing you to look at him. He looks scary, he looks hurt, he looks upset, and you caused all of this. It was your entire fault and you knew it. You deserved this.

"I love you too." You let a tear escape out of your eye, you just couldn't hold it all together anymore.

"Liar!" He yells at you and throws you into the wall.

He leaves without another word, out the window and leaves you all alone. Your parents aren't home and neither is your little brother.

You look down and see blood dripping down onto your pants from your nose. You reach for a tissue that was on your nightstand and gently wipe up the blood that was gushing out of your nose. Your wrists hurt, your head hurts, your back hurts and your heartaches.

Your heart aches for him. You want him to come back and hold you. To make all this pain go away and to make everything better again. Although could he make the pain go away if he is the one who caused it? Could he forgive you and could you make his pain go away even if you were the one who caused it?

He loves you though, he said so himself and Cam never lies. He loves you more than anything. Even though he has done this to you, it doesn't make him love you any less. Even though you have done this to him, it doesn't make you love him any less. Pain makes your love stronger.

He hits you, he punches you, he throws you to the ground, but you believe that there is love behind every bruise he makes.

**Authors note-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This is just a short story that I'm writing.**

**It probably will only be a couple chapters!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Forgiveness**

After crying yourself to sleep last night, you look yourself in the mirror the next morning and smile. Today was going to be a good day or at least that's what you try to tell yourself.

Your mother always told you that if you wake up in the morning with a positive attitude then you would have positive day. Today seemed like a good day to try it out.

Even though it is a nice April day outside, you put on your plain, blue, long-sleeved shirt. You want to hide the evidence of last night. Not because you are afraid of people looking but because you don't want to be forced to look at the purple bruises on your wrist. It would remind you of the pain you caused Cam and yourself.

"Claire, Cam is here to take you to school." Your mother calls from the bottom of the steps.

You spring to your window and sure enough, Cam's mustang is outside. The car was shut off which means Cam was inside your house talking to your mother. Would he talk to her about yesterday? Would he tell her about Josh?

When you got downstairs, Cam was standing in your kitchen eating a bagel with cream cheese. There was another bagel sitting on the table that was meant for you but you didn't have an appetite. The last thing on your mind was a cream cheese bagel.

Your mom was laughing at something Cam had said but you weren't listening to get the joke. Your mom loved Cam since the first time she meant him. She would always make him breakfast and invite him over for dinner. She thought he was a nice, polite, gentleman. She told you never to let him go. He was a keeper.

"Ready to go?" Cam smiled at you. It was as if he was a different person.

You liked this person a lot better and you promised yourself that you would not screw up the relationship again. It was your fault that you were hit. You made him angry and hurt. He was nice enough to come back to you, give you a chance to aplolgize, and explain. Hopefully, he would give you his forgiveness.

"Yes," Your voice came out quiet and airy so you cleared your throat. "Yeah, let's go."

You said goodbye to your family and got into the passenger seat of Cam's car. You weren't sure what to say. Where should you start? Did he even want to talk to you?

He pulled out of the driveway and still no one said a word since they closed the front door of her house. Maybe he was waiting for an apology. After all, you knew that he deserved one. Staying late in the night at another boys house was almost considered cheating. Even if you and Josh are only friends, there was no excuse. Cam is your boyfriend. You love him.

You swallow your nerves and speak. "I'm sorry for last night."

Cam pressed on the gas pedal harder and you went speeding down the street. You tighten your seat belt and hoped for a stop sign soon. You weren't sure if he would stop though.

Soon enough, he reached a stop sign and sighed. Ruffled his hair then placed his hands back on the steering wheel.

"I forgive you." He says without looking at you.

You breathe a sigh of relief because you hear the words you have been waiting to hear all night. You have Cam's forgiveness and that's all you need. It reassured you that he still loved you.

"I just don't want you to hang around Josh anymore." Cam said, parking his car in the school parking lot next to Derrick Harrington's truck. You could see him and Dylan Marvil making out through the window. "You're my girlfriend and I'm not sure Josh understands that."

"I know and I understand." You say and he finally looks at you.

He kisses you on the lips than gets out of the car and opens the passenger door for you. You smile a bright smile at him. Everything was back to normal.

**XoXoX**

Fifth period science came and you started to worry. This was the only class you had with Josh and he was your permanent lab partner. A part of you wanted to see him but another part knew it was wrong.

"Claire, can I have a word?" Mrs. Crager said right when you walked in the room.

Josh smiled and waved at you but you ignored him and went straight to the teachers' desk.

"Claire, I switched your lab partner and I know that you don't want to talk about it but you should have told me if Josh was verbally harassing you." Mrs. Crager said with her eyes were full of sympathy for you. "I thought you and Josh were friends and I like to pair up my students with people that I know they get along with."

"Thanks," It was all you could manage to say.

"Your very welcome, next time just tell me." She stood up from her desk and grabbed a piece of chalk. "You're lucky to have such a caring boyfriend."

You smile when you hear her say that. Cam was doing the right thing and you are _lucky_ to have him there for you. What would you do without him? You are _lucky_.

The class began and you could feel Josh staring at you. You knew that he was wondering why his new lab partner was Olivia Ryan. A part of you wished that you could explain it to him but you figured he would figure it out alone. You always knew your friendship couldn't last forever. It was time for Josh to realize that too.

You and Josh have known each other since diapers and have been best friends ever since you were trapped in a playpen together one day at day-care. He used to chase you around the playground when you were six and went to buy tampons with you when you were thirteen because you were too afraid to tell your mom about your period. He was the only person that you were close too and that you could trust.

Well, that is until Cam came along. Now he is your everything and you wouldn't want to be close with anyone else besides him. Josh would understand. Josh would have to understand.

Massie Block walked into the classroom, thirty minutes late to class. Her hair was a little messed up and you could see her purple streaks were fading. Her clothes looked like they had shrunk in the dryer. She looked a mess but lately that is normal for her.

Massie used to be on top, the girl you were jealous of and would do anything to be. She and her boyfriend used to be madly in love. She used to have all the friends. She used to be your best friend.

Besides Josh, Massie was your only other real friend. She was also your only friend who was girl. Sometimes you needed to talk to her because Josh just didn't understand. He would always listen but he couldn't always understand.

You and Cam started dating in May of your junior year, which was eleven months ago. At first, everything was fine but then you and Cam started hanging out a lot more. Massie started to get mad that you were always leaving her to go see Cam.

On you and Cam's three-month anniversary, Massie and her boyfriend had broken up. It wasn't one of their daily fight break ups. This one was serious because this time neither Massie nor her boyfriend called to apologize.

It was a couple of days later when you went over Massie's house to watch movies. Both of you got into an argument that cost your friendship. It was a day you will never forget.

_(Flashback)_

_You and Massie were sitting on her couch watching chick-flicks and eating salty popcorn. You were texting Cam who was your boyfriend of six months. _

_**Cam- Come outside. I am waiting to see you. **_

_**Claire- I am at Massie's house. Not mine.**_

_**Cam- I know. **_

"_Massie, Cam is outside the house." You say picking up your purse off the ground. _

"_So, you're leaving again." Massie paused the movie. "Cam is calling you so you pick up and leave. Are you going to listen to his every command?" _

"_You don't understand what it is like to be in love with someone." You push the bowl of popcorn away from you and stand up from the couch. "It hurts to be away from him." _

_Massie stood up with tears brimming her amber eyes. "I just broke up with a guy that I spent three and a half years of my life with. So, don't tell me that I don't know what it's like to be in love with someone." She looks you in the eyes and gives you a look you will never forget. "You can't ditch all of your friends for Cam. What happens if one day Cam decides he doesn't want to be with you anymore?" _

"_Cam would never break my heart." You start to head towards the front door. _

"_Cam is not as perfect as you think, everyone has flaws and Cam is no exception." Massie followed you to the door. "So, go ahead and push everyone away but not everyone is like Josh and will stand by you even when you don't want him there." _

"_Don't be jealous because my relationship is working and yours did not. Cam told me that you're trying to ruin our relationship." You raise your voice at her. "At first, I didn't believe it but once again Cam was right. I can't believe I thought you were my best friend." _

_There was a silent pause and Massie covered her face with her hand. All you could hear was a couple of sniffles from Massie and your phone vibrating in your pocket. When your phone vibrated again, Massie took her hand down away from her face. _

"_I'm tired of fighting with people." Massie let tears spill over her eyes. It was the first time you had ever seen her cry. "Go see Cam but don't come to me for help when you're hurt." _

_(End Flashback)_

Massie came back to school her senior year a total mess. She didn't talk to any of her old friends, her style went bad and slutty, she never had a real boyfriend again, she was with a different guy every month and girls would say that she would sleep with them then they would leave her. No one was jealous of her anymore.

You were too lost in your own thoughts to notice that Massie was your new lab partner. This was the closest you too have been since the fight. It felt strange.

"Alright, everyone it's time to start dissecting the rats today…" Mrs. Crager started to explain the dissecting process. You stare at the dead rat body she puts in front of you and you want to barf. "Begin!"

All the other groups begin but you and Massie just sit there. You open your mouth to speak but Massie gets up from her seat and walks over to the teacher's desk. They talk for a little and Massie leaves the room with the hall pass. You were alone with a dead rat. Massie knew how you felt about animals and dissecting. She was your lab partner last year when everyone was dissecting frogs. You wouldn't even look at the amphibian so Massie did all the cutting open so that you both wouldn't have to write a ten-paged paper on animal abuse.

Massie walked through the door right when the bell rang. It was as if she timed the whole thing perfectly. She picked up the books off the desk and the teacher called her over to her desk. Probably to talk about her missing the entire class. You wonder where she went but knew you couldn't ask.

"Claire!" You hear Josh from the other side of the room and try to make a quick exit. It doesn't work though, too many people crowding the doorway.

"I can't talk, Josh." You say, quietly. You don't want Cam to hear you.

"Why did she make us switch partners?" He keeps talking to you. "Was it because we were talking too much?"

He laughs and you want to join him. Just yesterday, both of you had gotten yelled at six times for extreme talking.

"No," You say without opening your mouth. Didn't he get the signals that you were sending him?

You keep walking down the hall but Josh follows you. You don't turn around though.

"What's wrong?" Josh is about three steps behind you.

"Leave her alone." You hear Cam's voice and turn around. Finally, Cam was here to save you. He would know that you were trying to get away from Josh.

"Stay out of this, Fisher." Josh says. Josh and Cam had never gotten along to start with.

"Josh, just leave." You take a step away from Josh and towards Cam. Cam holds your hand, lacing your fingers together.

Josh looks at both of you then shakes his head and walks away.

"Let's go to lunch." Cam says and starts leading you down the hall.

A smile forms on your face because you were with Cam and everything was perfect. Today was a positive day.

**Author's note-**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'm starting to write a lot more now that school is almost over. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Review or message me what you think! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Obsession **

It's finally Friday and you have managed to avoid Josh the whole week of school. After Cam sent a warning to Josh in the beginning of the week, Josh hardly comes near you anyway. Sometimes you can't help but miss him a little.

Your new lab partner and ex-best friend, Massie hasn't been in school since Monday. She showed up to school today after biology was already over. You wondered where she could have been because Massie's mom used to never let her miss a day of school. The old Massie never liked to miss school. A lot has changed though.

Your phone vibrated in her pocket and you immediately flip it open. It was Cam.

**Cam- I'm waiting outside in the parking lot.**

**Claire- Be right there. **

**Cam- Hurry up.**

You hurry up and open your locker. You shouldn't keep Cam waiting for much longer.

"Are you okay?" You hear someone say down the hall a little.

You turn around and Derrick Harrington had run into Massie making her fall to the ground. He started to pick up her books for her but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine." Massie collected her things and stood back up.

They stood there for a moment. Neither of them said anything. They just looked straight into each other's eyes and stared. Massie's amber eyes looked like they were forming tears but you weren't sure. You had only seen Massie cry that one time.

"Derrick, Derrick!" Dylan called him from the end of the hall. She was frantically waving at him.

"Coming." Derrick looked away from Massie and waved at Dylan.

Massie walked past him with an annoyed, but sad expression. You look towards your locker. You don't want her to notice that you have just watched the entire thing. Instead of walking past you, she walks up to your locker.

"Bye Massie." Derrick says but Massie ignores him.

"I need the biology papers." Massie says to you. This is the first time she has spoken a word to you since the fight.

You reach into your binder and pull out the three papers Massie would need. Half of you wanted to tell her that you had no papers for her. She deserved to fail after she left you alone to rip apart a rat all by yourself.

"Here you go." You hand her the papers. Massie grabs them and you notice her nails are painted black and the paint was noticeably chipping off. She no longer had her French manicure.

"Claire, Claire!" Cam said loudly. He came walking fast down the hall. He looked upset.

"Cam, I'm sorry I forgot because-"You turn around to look at Massie but she was gone. It was just you and Cam alone in the hallway.

"Were you talking to Josh?" Cam is now only inches away from your face. His green and blue eyes are filled with rage.

"No I wasn't." You tell him the truth, but it doesn't seem like he believes you. "I was giving Massie biology papers."

"What did I tell you about Massie?" Cam forcefully pushes you against the locker. "She's trying to tear us apart and you're letting her."

"I'm sorry." You tell him, but he doesn't listen. He is too upset. Why are you so stupid?

"I stood out there for twenty minutes waiting for you." He says quietly, it was almost like a whisper. "I texted you to hurry up."

"I'm so sorry." You say again. It was the only thing you could think of to say to him. There was no excuse and you knew that.

"You made me look like an idiot. All the other's guy's girlfriends come out on time." He grabs you by your shoulders and slams you into the locker again. He does it again and again.

"Cam, I'm sorry!" You scream at him. When will this be over?

"You're always sorry, Claire." He screams back at you.

The hurt and pain in his eyes was hurting you more than he was himself. Cam was doing his best to make this relationship perfect, but you were always screwing everything up. Cam deserved so much better, but you didn't want to let him go.

You walk closer to him and grab both of his hands. "Please forgive me."

"I have to go." Cam starts to walk away from you so you grab his arm to try to make him stay. You won't be able to sleep unless you know that he forgives you and loves you.

He pushes you away so hard that you go flying into the wall. You don't even bother trying to catch yourself. You just let yourself crumble to the ground. Tears were streaming out of your blue eyes.

He leaves without helping you or asking if you were okay. You figure that he is just to upset with you, but you know he still cares. He will call you tonight and everything will be better.

You tuck your knees into your chest and cry harder. Everything will get better. You hope everything will get better. Lately it's been hard to tell if things will ever get better.

He only hurts you when you upset him. So why is it so hard for you to stop upsetting him? This relationship is falling apart because of you.

Although you can't help but wonder why Cam didn't care when he sent you tumbling to the ground. Derrick cared when Massie fell and they weren't even together anymore. They didn't even love each other anymore. Was Cam slowly falling out of love with you?

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who is falling apart." You look up to see Massie standing in front of you. From the look in her eye, she saw the entire fight.

"I'm not falling apart." You stand up just to prove yourself to her. "It was just a fight."

"I have experienced lots of fights with my ex-boyfriend." Massie raises her eyebrows. You know that she's talking about Derrick. "He has never slammed me into anything and he has never hit me."

"Please don't say anything." You almost beg her. She could ruin everything and Cam would be right again. She would tear them apart.

"I'm not going too." She says which surprises you. Maybe she understood. She understood the love between you and Cam. Could Cam actually be wrong about Massie? Maybe he misjudged her.

"Thanks." You force a smile on your face. Things were already getting better.

"Don't thank me." Massie walks away and doesn't turn back around.

**XoXoXo**

You flop down on your bed with a heavy sigh. The fight is replaying in your mind over and over again. No matter how much you try to forget about it. Cam is always the only thing on your mind.

His gentle kisses and the way he holds your hand down the hall. When he brings you flowers for no occasion and makes mixed CDs of songs that remind you of him. The look on his face when he tells you that he loves you…

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in." You say even though you want to be alone. You loved to daydream about Cam when he wasn't around. It made you think that he is always with you. Even when he is anger at you, or if he is just gone for the night.

"Hey, Clairebear." Your dad opens the door and takes a seat on your bed.

"What do you need?" You don't mean to sound so harsh to your dad, but all you want is to either be with Cam or be alone.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Your dad laughs off your harsh tone. "I noticed you have been spending all your free-time with Cam."

You raise your eyebrows at him, waiting him for state his point. Cam was your boyfriend. Of course, you wanted to spend every moment together.

"I never see you hanging out with all your girl friends anymore." Your dad continues.

"I don't have anyone else." You whisper.

You feel like crying because it's true. Everyone gradually stopped inviting you places because you would ditch everyone for Cam. They must have stopped trying. Sometimes you miss them.

"What about Josh?" Your dad asked. You know that your dad likes Josh more than Cam. Your dad hates Cam.

"Me and Josh had a big fight." You lie to your dad. It was the only way for him to stop talking about Josh.

"Maybe you should call and apologize-"

"Are you seriously thinking I did something?" You have to remind yourself that the fight isn't even real. However, - if there was a fight- why would your dad automatically think that _you _did something wrong.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." You roll your eyes. You didn't have time to deal with your dad's interrogations.

"Just leave, dad." You cover your face with a purple pillow.

Your dad sighs but walks out of your room and closes the door behind him. As soon as he leaves, your phone vibrates.

**Cam- Sorry for everything. Come outside and lets go for a drive.**

You instantly spring off your bed and run downstairs. In only a matter of seconds, everything was better again. Cam was apologizing to you and he didn't even do anything.

"Going out with Cam." You slam the door behind you.

Cam was sitting in his mustang and he smiled when he saw you. You smile back and climb into the passenger seat. He immediately pulls you in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry." You say as you pull away.

"So am I." He kisses you one last time then starts driving.

The drive through Westchester was quiet. You and Cam never really talked in the car. The radio would be on low, Cam would focus on driving, and you would stare out the window. It was always a comfortable silence.

Cam pulls into the Westchester Park parking lot and shuts off the car. This was the place that you and Cam shared your first kiss. Under the giant tree that had, your initials carved into the trunk of the tree. _C.F + C.L forever. _

Cam gets out of the car and sits down under the tree. You follow him and sit down right beside him. He wraps this arm around you. All the troubles seemed to be going away. Even the bruises on your wrists were starting to fade.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Cam whispers softly. His gaze was fixed on the swing set across from them.

"You didn't hurt me." You feel your heart aching. You had never seen that look on Cam's face before. That guilty, regretful, painful, expression killed you.

"Yes I did, Claire." His voice gets louder.

"I hurt you." You feel the fresh hot tears in your eyes but you choke them back.

"I love you Claire Stacey Lyons." Cam kisses your head. "I promise to try and be your knight and shining armor."

"I love you too." Right when you say those words, tears fall from your eyes. Your love was something no one could possible understand.

**Author's note-**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I worked hard on it today because I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so I wanted to update before I left. **

**Please review! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Price Charming**

You wake up in the middle of the night in a sweat. You had another nightmare. Another nightmare about price charming. In your world, sometimes prince charming is scarier than the evil villain. Maybe, in your world, prince charming and the evil villain was the same person. That would make you a beautiful princess and an evil witch.

You sit up in your bed, knowing that there is no chance of you falling back asleep. Your back is still sore from being thrown around. The images of the hitting and yelling play back in your mind. You need to stop making so many mistakes. It's only hurting your relationship and soon Cam is going to give up on you. He is going to leave you all alone. Then what will you do?

After your talk with Cam at the park, things were better. It seemed like everything had gotten back to normal. You stopped making so many mistakes. Cam was happy and so were you.

Josh stayed away from you, but for some strange reason Massie didn't. At least it didn't seem like she did. Everywhere you went there she was. Standing from a distance, just watching. She looked like she was waiting for something to go wrong but nothing did. You and Cam were the happiest couple in highschool.

Except for last night, it your fault though. You were the stupid one who forgot to call him. He called you thirty times and left six voicemails, each one angrier than the last. You were too busy at your family dinner; it was your fathers birthday dinner. Cam wasn't allowed to come. Your father thought that Cam and you needed some distance. It wasn't true though, Cam was all you needed.

You found him in your room after dinner. He climbed through the window again. Sort of like Romeo did to get Juliette's attention. Kind of like that.

You get up from your bed and look in the mirror. Your eye was swollen, black, and blue. You can't help but cry. It hurt less last night.

Your phone starts ringing and you immediately answer it. You can't let what happened last night happen again. You have to be smarter this time.

"Hello."

"Hey babe, want to grab some breakfast." Cam sounded fine. Did he forgive you about last night?

"Sure." You brush your fingers over your swollen eye. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Let's just forget about it."

You breathe a sigh of relief. Things were already all better again.

**XoXoX**

You wore your big, dark sunglasses to breakfast. It was sunny outside so it didn't look strange. Cam didn't even ask you why you didn't take them off inside the café. He didn't seem to mind.

You and Cam held hands and walked down the street with your drinks. Cam had a coffee, no sugar or milk and you had a caramel latté. Cam paid and the worker complimented him on being such a gentleman. She said to you, "You don't find men like him anymore. Keep a hold of him."

All you could do was smile.

"Have you been thinking about Brown?" Cam asked. He was referring to college. Cam's father knew the dean and assured you guys an automatic in there. "It's going to be great. It's always been my dream to go there."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're still coming with me, right?" Cam threw away his coffee in the trash. "You have to come with me."

"I want too, my parents are just not sure." You weren't sure what to say. You hadn't even told your parents about Cams plan. You were too scared about what they would say and to be honest, you weren't sure if Brown was for you.

"I will talk to them." Cam leaned down and kissed you on the cheek. "Your never leaving me."

You throw away the idea of telling Cam that you got excepted into Princeton. Your dream school, the place you always wanted to go. Cam would be too upset if you told him that you didn't want to go to brown. You couldn't stand the thought of seeing him unhappy. You can't be selfish. Cam loves you.

"Hey Derrick," Cam calls across the street.

Derrick and Dylan were walking down the street, they kept their distance though which is strange because usually they can't keep their hands off each other. Derrick jogs across the street and Dylan follows him.

"What's up, man?" Derrick punches Cam in the arm.

They begin talking about soccer and school. Dylan just stands there, she looks upset. Derrick stands far away from her, acting as if she isn't even there. Something strange is going on.

"How are you, Dylan?"

Without even responding, Dylan starts to cry. Derrick and Cam continue their conversation, oblivious to the fact that Dylan has tears streaming down her face.

Out of the corner of your eye, you find Massie. She is sitting in a little table outside of the café you and Cam ate breakfast. Derrick seemed to notice her too because he wouldn't stop glancing at her. Cam didn't notice but you did.

"I'm sorry," Dylan wipes up the tears with her hand but more come in their place. "Can I borrow your sun glasses?"

"What?"

"I can't stop crying." Dylan whispers.

Derrick and Cam look over at them and without warning, Dylan rips the sunglasses off Claire's face to reveal her black eye.

"Claire, what happened?" Derrick takes a couple steps towards her.

Your head starts to spin. You glance over to the table outside the café but Massie isn't there. She is walking towards you. Cam says nothing at all.

"I-I-just couldn't-just" You couldn't speak.

"Massie punched her and we have to go." Cam takes the sunglasses from Dylan and hands them to you. He grabs your hand and leads you back to his car.

Inside his car, you can see Massie talking to Derrick and Dylan. It seemed like they were fighting. Massie wouldn't tell them about Cam, would she? She promised not too and Massie never broke promises. After about two minutes, Massie threw her hands up in the air and stormed off.

Cam started the car but didn't say anything. You slip your sunglasses back on and stare out the window.

"You were going to tell them that it's my fault." Cam sped up the car. "Weren't you?"

"No, I just didn't' know what to say."

"How about that it's your fault, you keep doing this to me." Cam goes even faster. You tighten your seat belt and try not to cry. Tears won't make things better.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't do this. Please, please forgive me." You know he is right. Why does he even stay with you? All you do is mess up.

"They will spilt us apart." Cam finally pulled over into an empty parking lot. He turns off the car. "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, I love you."

The thought of Cam leaving you, makes you sick. If anyone ever took him from you, you wouldn't survive. You would feel incomplete. He means everything to you.

"Then promise me that we will be together forever." Cam grabs your face with his hands.

You wrap your hands around his and look straight into his eyes. "I promise."

**Authors note-**

**So I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I hope you all still like the story.**

**It's summer so I'm hoping to write a lot more! **

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
